


He regretted

by Sky123



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky123/pseuds/Sky123
Summary: Takaba opened the door to the penthouse that he and Asami shared. He took off his shoes and was going to walk farther into the house when he heard a noice.





	1. The start of everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction . Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not mine, it belongs to the sensei who wrote it, Yamane Ayano...

※~Set after Akihito saw Sudou crying.~※

Takaba opened the door to the penthouse that he and Asami shared. He took off his shoes and was going to walk farther into the house when he heard a noice.  
"Asami shouldn't be at home at this time," he said aloud.  
He decided to listen closely to the sound and that was when he heard a sound, to be exact, a moan. Akihito was shocked, it sounded exactly like Asami. Akihito's heart had never beaten so hard before, he knew it was a bad idea but he just had to go in and see if it was all true.  
Akihito tip-toed to their bedroom and saw in horror that Sudou had Asami's cock in his mouth. Akihito gasped softly, but it was loud enough for Asami to hear. Asami turned his head towards the bedroom door and started blindly at Akihito.  
Akihito was crying and Asami immediately started to feel guilty, Sudou, with the slut he is, didn't even notice Akihito. Akihito was shaking his head and crying, he was unwilling to accept this, he ran to the door just as Asami was shoving Sudou away.  
Sudou was looking at Asami in surprise and said"Asami sama, what's wrong?"  
Asami continued to stare at the bedroom door and said "shit!"  
By the time Asami went out of the bedroom, Akihito was already gone. He shoved Sudou roughly outside the house and told him to never come back again.  
Asami, for the first time in his life was panicked, he called Akihito and all his calls got sent to voicemail. He called Kirishima and told him to track down Akihito.  
Akihito had no idea where to go, he did not want to trouble his friends again. He walked silently on the street, tears were streaming down his face as he walked down the street.


	2. Akihito's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito thinks about his life with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was kinda just wif school. Sorry once again... And I'm sorry for having to less words, I am using my phone to type it so I'm so sorry...

As Akihito walked down the street, he thought about his life with Asami. His tears had long stopped flowing and he could feel the cool wind blowing onto his face.  
Akihito thought: "Was I not enough for him that he had to find another whore to satisfy him? Am I nothing to him?"  
The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry. Akihito went to a nearby public toilet and decided to wash his face. He went to the basin and look at himself through the mirror and he started crying all over again. Akihito thought that he looked pathetic that he would actually trust Asami and ,even though he doesn't want to admit it, like him. This time though, he cried a bit more freely and bang against a wall continuously.  
His hands started to have bruises and cuts all over it, blood was leaking out of his hands, by the time he stop, half of his hands was filled with blood.  
Akihto slide down against the wall. He could feel his accelerating heart beat and hear his ragged breathing as he calmed down. Akihito was tired of all this things, he wants to escape from his life with Asami more than ever. He wants a peaceful life without people trying to kidnap him or try to kill him, a life without Asami Ryuchi.  
Yes! He will live a life without him, he will be happy without him...  
But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry again.  
Akihito thought:"No! I have to be strong, he doesn't need me anymore. I'm sure he has alot more whores who will spread their legs for him, I'm just another one of them that he can abandon, but this time, I'll be the one who goes away first instead of him..."  
Akihito stood up from where he was seated, washed his hands and gave and tried to smile again. He patted his face and said:" I can do it."continuously.  
He was going to do it, he was going to leave the great Asami Ryuchi and nothing will stop him, or so he thought...


	3. Asami is gonna find Akihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Asami found Takaba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all.. I am so sorry for not posting for a really long time... Pls forgive me .. I have been too busy with my work.

Even though Akihito had shut down his phone, Asami could still track hm as Asami had placed a tracker inside Akihito (without his consent of course).  
As Akihito walked briskly down the street after he cheered himself up, he decided that he needed some crepe, as if someone knew he needed crepe, one of the stores along the busy road was a crepe store.  
Akihito knows that elegant store there that sells delicious crepe . He can even eat a whole box of it.  
As he walked to the store, he remembered how he got to know the store. It was one of his whims for a date with Asami. Asami had agreed to the idea to go for a date, he then told Akihito that he could go to any place he wanted to go.  
Akihito then decided that he craved for a crepe and with a childlike smile, he exclaimed to Asami "I want a crepe!"Asami then brought him to this elegant store that sells a delicious crepe with a wide range of flavors to choose from.  
As Akihito thought of that, he found out that he was the one that had the stupid idea that they were both lovers. He was the idiotic one that thought that they could last forever and Asami proved him wrong by cheating with that disgusting and foul Sudou.  
Akihito did not want Asami and sudou to affect his mood so he decided to forget about them and strolled inside the crepe store for a sweet crepe. Asami was at his home walking around when kirishima called him on his personal phone. He picked it up and commanded "Where is he?"  
Kirishima reported to Asami that Akihito was at a crepe store. Asami remembered introducing that particular store to Akihito as it was the first time Akihito had taken the initiative of asking him out on a date. Kirishima then reported to Asami that he had not moved for a good 10 minutes. Kirishima told him the address to the store and he immediately went to his garage, took his keys to the cars and drove to the address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support of this fanfic.  
> I did not write sooner as I had lost most of my ideas in my work I am so sorry..


	4. Asami found Akihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally found Akihito ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys um.. first of all sorry for not being able to update, I had to study hard for an exam that was pretty important and second of all sorry for not being able to write a lot of words...

As Asami reached the crepe shop, Akihito had forgotten all his troubles and was wofing down a crepe.  
Asami walked into the shop and immediately spotted Akihito's familiar blond hair, he walked silently and carefully towards Akihito as he did not want him to escape. Asami slipped onto the chair and stared at Akihito.  
Akihito looked up as he felt a familliar stare at him. Akihito was shocked and immediatly stood up and tried to run away, this however was stopped by Asami's strong grip on his wrist.  
Akihito looked around and realised that the whole shop had no one in it. Apparently, Asami had cleared the whole shop during his trip to the crepe shop. Akihito then looked straight in the eyes at Asami.  
He then found out that Asami's eyes were filled with regret and guilt.  
However, with his mind set, he decided to do the one thing he knew he had to...  
With tears in his eyes, he started :" Asami I have had enough of you."  
He then dropped the bomb, :" Let's break up."  
Asami looked at him with regret and opened his mouth to explain.  
But Akihito cut him off by saying :" I love you, I really do. But I can't do this anymore , it's hurting me too much, I can't bear to see you cheating on me. . It hurts so much Asami! Tell me Asami. What did I ever do wrong to you? Why wasn't I enough? Why Asami why!"  
Akihito then looked at Asami and shouted with anger :"You know what? Don't explain to me. Just let me go and I can be free, free from attempts of kidnapping, free fromvyou and lastly, free from the love I have towards you!"  
However, even though Akihito said that to Asami, in his heart Akihito knew that he would never be able to fall out of love with Asami.


End file.
